


Once Upon a Dream

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some universes, this is just a dream. What sort of dreams follow the worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dream.
> 
> The [original post/commentfic](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/21460.html?thread=280788#t280788) is at Clexmas for the 2010 True Love Drabble Fest.

# Once Upon a Dream

"I dreamed we were enemies."

Lex rolled over and looked at his partner's worried expression. "We're not."

Clark snuggled closer, letting Lex put his arms around him. "I know. It was just so intense... for some reason I can't shake it. It's ridiculous, though. You're not an evil person, and never could be. You're one of the kindest people I know, and your company helps millions."

Tucking his head over Clark's, Lex allowed a small bitter-sweet smile to cross his face. "That's because of you. I've always told you that if wasn't for how much you believe in me, that I wouldn't be a nice person."

Clark shook his head, the movement brushing at Lex. "And I don't believe that. You always were gentle and kind and tried so hard to be good. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you weren't. Sure, you had to figure it out, and you had your dad there not helping. But it was you. You were the one that made it happen, not me."

Smiling a more real smile, Lex held Clark closely and kissed his head. He didn't agree with Clark; he remembered their early years well, and the number of times that he struggled so hard. If Clark hadn't always come back to him, believing in him and trusting him to do the right thing... Lex couldn't say which way he would have turned. It didn't matter, though, for Clark had believed in him, Lex had grown and lived to be the person Clark saw, and everything was right within their world. "I love you, Clark."

"You too, Lex," came the sleepy reply as Clark drifted back to sleep in his arms.

...

Luthor and Superman watched the monitor silently. When it was obvious both men in the other universe had fallen asleep, Luthor turned off the monitor.

With a snort, Luthor went over to his controls and started searching for another universe. "15 stupid universes so far, and only two of them that we're enemies in. What the fuck? Isn't that our destiny? Your stupid Naman and Segeoth stories?"

Inside the kryptonite cage, Superman frowned. "Obviously the other universes follow other rules. And you made different choices."

Luthor spun to point a finger, "Don't you dare put this all on me! You heard the last pair. It was your choices as much as it was mine!"

Superman opened his mouth and then closed it. He bowed his head. "Perhaps so. I listened to my fears over my hopes when we were young. That Clark was smarter."

Dropping his hand, Luthor started at Superman in surprise. He hadn't thought he'd ever hear anything even close to that. Their early years... Lex remembered the hope from back then, the bright joy every time Clark came into his world. And the darkness that was even darker for having seen light when Clark left. "I... might have gone too far, to prove you right."

Superman winced. "I would say I was only fifteen... but so were all those other Clarks that we've seen. I failed you, and the world has suffered for our passion."

There was another universe ready on the scan, but Lex didn't bring it up. Passion. Even after all these years, Superman was right. What made them such enemies was how much they still cared. Could a leopard change its spots? Luthor's companies were the foremost researchers on genetic engineering. If anybody could, it should be them. Though Superman wouldn't tolerate anything less than legal.

With a sigh that encompassed all the work ahead of them, Luthor pushed a button. The doors to the kryptonite cage swung open.

"Lex?" Superman hesitantly walked out, wincing as he passed the bars.

Lex stood over his control panel and didn't look at Clark. "I had a dream," he said quietly, "that we were friends."

  


* * *


End file.
